House Call
by TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef
Summary: Juvia is sick and a certain someone is the first to notice. Gruvia One Shot


**AN: Hey there! ;) This is a Gruvia One-Shot that i forgot i wrote and then found again...so here it is :D I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer- yeah you know i don't own Fairy Tail :P**

Juvia groaned and rolled over on her soft bed, pulling her thick blankets tighter around her. She stared blankly into the darkness, sniffled and then threw her hand out blindly for a tissue. Her fingers weakly grasped something and she pulled it up and to her face, wiping her nose gently.

She was not one to get sick very easily or often, which was why when she did get sick, it was a tad worse than what others usually experienced.

Her joints ached, matching the throbbing of her head. She felt awful, even after the half a dozen or so remedies she had tried. She huffed out a tired breath and resigned herself to her situation. She didn't hold a pity party however; she just closed her eyes and tried to push sleep upon herself, knowing rest was the best cure.

Her thoughts inevitably drifted to the man she loved, Gray Fullbuster. She sighed and rolled over again, as if to force him from her mind. He didn't feel the same way she felt, they would never be together; she was just a constant source of annoyance to him. Juvia was sure he probably hadn't even noticed she wasn't at the guild today.

* * *

_Juvia's not at the guild today?_ Thought Gray with a concerned frown. He was sitting at a corner table with Lucy, Natsu and Happy and he couldn't stop his eyes from roaming the large room, searching for one person in particular. He nudged Lucy.

"Hey, have you seen Juvia around today?"

The pretty blonde's forehead crinkled as she too, began searching the guild hall.

"No…" she said slowly after a few moments, "I don't think so, have you, Natsu?"

Natsu didn't pause in his eating as he grunted a negative. Gray's features scrunched up in distaste at the dragon slayers inhalation of food.

"Do ya miss her?" teased Lucy, elbowing Gray.

He snorted and folded his arms aggressively; turning his face away so she wouldn't see the faint tint of pink it held.

"No," he grumbled, "I just thought it seemed a bit quieter than usual, that's all."

Lucy shrugged, "Well not really, Juvia's really settled down lately so it's already been quite quiet, don't you think?"

He inwardly cursed; the celestial mage had taken away his excuse for commenting on Juvia's absence.

"Sure," he answered, deliberately trying to sound vague.

Lucy elbowed him again and smirked, "You liiiikkkee her."

"Hey!" protested Happy, "That's my line, Lucy!"

Natsu snorted and choked on the food he was eating, Lucy giggled and Gray glared at them, gaining his feet and stalking over to the bar where Mirajane was.

"Hey, Mira," he greeted after ridding himself of his annoyance.

She smiled pleasantly at him, "Hey."

He rubbed a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a casual way to ask her if she had seen Juvia. Just as he went to open his mouth, she spoke up.

"Oh, Juvia's not here, is she? Seems odd around here without her, doesn't it Gray?"

He narrowed his eyes at the knowledgeable hint to her voice.

"Yeah," he answered eventually, looking away from her grinning face, "Is she…on a job or something?"

He inwardly winced and began to wonder why it bothered him so much that the water mage wasn't around.

"Nope," chirped Mira, "She's not on a job, she must just be in her room, relaxing for the day maybe."

Gray bit his tongue to keep himself from asking if Juvia knew he was at the guild today. How arrogant would it have sounded if he had let those words through his lips?

_Yeah_, he thought sarcastically, _coz Juvia only comes to the guild to see you, Gray, she doesn't have a life of her own._

"So," started Mira, "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

The ice mage completely ignored the question and strode out of the guild, thinking that there was only one thing he wanted right then.

_Juvia_.

* * *

When he was at the door to her Fairy Hills room however, Gray hesitated. What was he doing here? He could be completely ruining Juvia's plans for a relaxing day alone, what if she was…_busy? _His face burned as the rest of his body was enveloped in heat.

He shook his head but couldn't shake the worry he was going to be intruding on her. Frustration pulled his eyebrows down, was he overthinking this? He was her guild mate after all, if she didn't want him around, all she needed to do was say so.

Feeling slightly better, he reached for the door handle. Then of course, he hesitated again, maybe he should just leave her alone.

He heard a rather loud, but still muffled, thump and his resolve solidified. Gray shoved open the door.

"Whoa," he breathed in surprise, finding Juvia's room bathed in darkness. His eyes searched around and grew annoyed with how difficult it was to see anything. He heard a muted moan and it spurred him to slap his hand to the wall to seek out the light switch.

He flinched slightly as brightness replaced the black and his eyes readjusted. There was another moan and then a mound of blankets that was piled on the floor, began to stir.

A head of tousled and familiar blue hair poked up from between a fold in the pale blue blanket. Juvia blinked her bleary eyes at him unseeingly and then, it seemed, she had used up all her energy and she flopped backwards.

"Juvia!" exclaimed Gray before he closed the door and rushed over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Urghhh," she mumbled.

He stood over her cocoon of bedding, he couldn't even see her face anymore, she had withdrawn. Overwhelmed by the sight, Gray found himself laughing and wondered why. Juvia made an unhappy sound and rolled over and he realised he was laughing because…he thought she was cute. His eyes widened and he cut his laughter off.

_Nope_, he mentally protested, he was not allowed to find her cute, she was a guild mate and she was a friend…she was off limits. She was still on the floor.

"I'm gonna pick you up now, Juvia and get you to bed," he said and it wasn't until he had scooped her blanket clad body up that he realised how his words could be taken to mean. He braced himself for a Juvia freak out. None came and he sighed, ignoring his mixed feelings.

"You must really be sick," he commented with a hint of worry as he carefully placed back on her bed.

He knelt beside her and tried to unwrap her, figuring she mustn't be comfortable like that. He tugged hard at the bedding that her body had trapped underneath her. With a startled sound he became unbalanced and fell forward, his face pressing into her shoulder and his left hand shaping around the underside of her breast.

She squeaked at the sudden weight and, swallowing hard, he jerked away from her. Again he became unbalanced and this time, he tumbled to the hard floor.

"I'm sorry!" he called back up to her, "It was an accident!"

She tried to answer him but instead ended up coughing violently. He scrambled to his feet and hurriedly fixed her blankets, freeing her face by pulling them down under her chin. Her nose was pink and her eyes looked tired, like it was an effort to keep them open.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, leaning a bit closer so she could focus on his face. She nodded weakly and then blinked in confusion.

"G-gray-sama?" she questioned in a thin voice.

He gave her a small smile, "Yeah, how are you doing?"

To his surprise, her cheeks became adorably rosy and she squirmed a bit as she answered quietly, "Juvia is better now that Gray-sama is here…"

To the surprise of both of them, Gray Fullbuster blushed. He also became aware of the way he was hovering over her…

_Now is _not_ the time,_ he ordered his body as he moved to sit cross-legged and facing her on the bed. He watched her stare up at the ceiling, her face flushed. He cleared his throat.

"Do you…uh, want anything?"

She slowly turned to look at him and he noticed the small frown that had settled on her face.

"Why is Gray-sama here?" she asked and he wasn't sure what he should feel at the sound of genuine confusion in her voice.

He shrugged and responded as casually as he could, "I was wondering where you were, I, uh, came to check on you."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly and hoped she wouldn't say anything more.

She let out a little sound of discomfort, "Juvia is hot."

_Yeah you are_, he thought in agreement before he could stop himself, he then winced and inwardly reprimanded himself, _don't think about stuff like that, Gray!_

"Do you…" he started uneasily, "Uh, want me to pull the blanket down a bit?"

She gave a tiny nod; her arms were lying limply down her sides and so she wouldn't have been be able to move the blanket if she had wanted to, which she did.

Gray's blood pounded through his body, focusing in certain areas and causing him to hate himself. _She's sick dammit! Get a grip!_

As his slightly shaking hands reached out, he was grateful that Juvia had turned back to stare upwards. A cold drop of sweat slid down his temple and he almost laughed at the way he was behaving, after all, it wasn't as if he was defusing a powerful spell or something. Nope, he was just slowly pulling the thick blanket away from Juvia's beautiful body.

As the thin straps of her nightgown revealed themselves, he bit his lip, unsure how far he should bring the material down. Juvia sighed in relief as cool air hit her heated skin.

"K-keep going," she whispered, "Please Gray-sama."

He squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of desire that drenched him at her words. _Shit_, he internally groaned as his erection developed a pulse of its own. It pressed itself against the material of his clothes, growing wickedly hard. _Stop, stop, stop!_ he chanted in his mind even as he continued to slowly pull the blanket down.

"Thank you, Gray-sama," Juvia breathed, causing him to open his eyes.

He swallowed what felt like a lump as he took in the sight of her very sheer looking nightgown. It was pale blue and had delicate snowflakes adorning the generous neckline. The blanket now rested below her breasts and just served to make them even more noticeable.

_Stop staring, Gray! Stop it now!..._Now_!_

He pried his eyes away somehow and latched them to a place that was unfortunately just as distracting, her mouth. He closed his eyes again and pulled in a deep breath, struggling to ignore the throbbing that was echoing throughout his body. As he calmed slightly he realised he was surprised to see that Juvia wore such a nightgown.

Ordinarily she never wore clothes that revealed too much, it was something that, in the back of his mind, he was always conflicted about. He frowned and shook away the jealousy that had spiked up at the ridiculous thought that she wore it for someone in particular. _What am I thinking? Juvia doesn't have a boyfriend or anything like that…right?_

"Gray-sama?" she asked tentatively, "Is something wrong?"

His eyes flicked open once more and found her face as he reassured her, "Nope, everything's fine, do you need anything else?"

She answered him but he didn't hear anything as his attention became riveted to a bead of sweat that was audaciously making its way between her tempting breasts. His hands clenched on his knees and he was powerless to stop the groan that ripped out of his throat. Juvia suddenly sat up, her concern for his wellbeing animating her and forcing away her weakness temporarily.

"Gray-sama!" she exclaimed, "Are you ill too?"

She quickly pushed him around and made him lie down; she leaned over him and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. Gray groaned again, this time at the way her chest innocently brushed against his.

"You're hot!" she cried worriedly, getting to her knees in preparation for hopping out of the bed to find a cool cloth for him.

"Juvia," he commanded roughly, his hand reaching out to encircle her wrist, "You're sick, stay in bed."

With a quick movement he yanked her up against him and pulled the blanket back over her. Even with the bedding between them, Gray still felt as if she was plastered right up against him. He found he liked the feeling. Their hands met on his chest and, though his body still demanded some attention, he felt calm and peaceful.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked softly, "Are you feeling alright?"

_More than alright_, he thought, though he answered with, "Yeah, you?"

She shifted a little and mumbled something he didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"Juvia is still…hot."

Gray felt his brain misfire again and he adjusted his position just a bit, "Uh…do you…want me to let go of you?"

_Please don't say yes_, he found himself thinking.

"Gray-sama," she said quietly and slowly, "You are an ice mage, are you not?"

She paused, almost like she was gaining energy as well as her courage, "Perhaps Gray-sama could use his cooler body temperature to cool Juvia down…"

_Fat lot of good that's going to do_, he thought with self-directed irritation, just having her so close was sending lust boiling through him, making him doubt he would be of any help to the blue haired woman. Despite that fact, Gray responded with a 'sure thing.'

Juvia rolled away from him as he got up and pulled off his jacket and shirt, her eyes grew huge and she bit her lip before tearing her gaze away. He quickly moved back to the doorway and flicked off the light before returning to her bed.

Gray gently pulled the blanket down and made room for his body beside hers. He didn't even have time to wonder if he should bring her towards him himself or not because she scooted over to him and tossed her arm across him so her hand settled on his other shoulder.

He tensed up, he could feel every inch of her along his right side and he cursed the awareness as his erection strained against his clothes almost painfully. That wasn't his only problem however; he had no idea where to put his right arm. His instinct was to curve it around her and rest his hand on her hip but he doubted that would be considered appropriate behaviour between friends.

_Oh screw it._

He almost purred as his hand settled on her hip, it felt so right to be holding her like that. He reached with his other hand and pulled the blanket up so it cover their legs and then the need to sleep invaded his body and caused him to yawn. Sleep claimed the two mages after they both sighed contentedly.

* * *

Juvia awakened about two hours later when she felt a deliciously warm weight roll onto her. Her blue eyes snapped open as she immediately assessed the situation. Gone were her aches and the near constant need to sneeze or cough, she felt great. And that was before she processed the fact that Gray was lying on top of her. Instantly her body heated.

_Why is Gray-sama here?_ she wondered a second before she recalled the earlier events. _Oh…_

Gray shifted around then, sliding his left hand down to her waist and his right hand up, burrowing into her blue hair. Juvia's heart was already pounding like a stampede of crazed horses, but then Gray squirmed again, insisting without words and conscious thought that she open her legs to let him settle more comfortably against her.

Her heart almost thumped its way out of her chest because; of course she wasn't going to refuse his silent demand. She had to bite her lip to stifle the moan that wanted to come forth as he moved into place.

Her hands were splayed on Gray's mouth-wateringly toned back; she dug her fingers in just slightly to prevent herself from allowing her hands to roam across his warm skin. He groaned and, instinctively, her fingers bit in more, eliciting yet another sound from him.

She made herself relax her hands and then debated whether or not it was alright for her to even _have_ her hands on him. Reluctantly she let them slip down and onto the mattress.

Minutes passed and Juvia, as she tried to calm the rivers of need and desire rushing through her, didn't even once think about removing Gray from on top of herself.

Gray's hold on her tightened suddenly and he let out a muffled, distressed sound that caused her to think he might be having a bad dream.

Without hesitation, Juvia began to stroke his back, trying to bring him some comfort. It seemed to work, he relaxed against her, sighing. She tried not to giggle at the tickling feeling of his breath on her neck.

He rolled them over then, still holding onto her and pulling her on top. She gasped at the unexpected movement and the way it caused their bodies to rub together.

That was when Gray woke up. His eyes flew open and he registered the way he held Juvia, one arm around her waist and one up her back so his hand could tangle into her hair. Her head rested high on his chest and he couldn't help but worry she would hear his now frantic heartbeat.

Resting the way they were, both of them could imagine that they were a couple. Gray worried because he wasn't completely and immediately against the idea and in fact, it seemed his body really liked the thought. He almost groaned as heat spiked through him. Juvia lifted her head and he was surprised, having thought she was asleep. Her blue eyes gazed up at him concernedly.

"Juvia is feeling better, but is Gray-sama?" she asked softly.

He had to clear his throat before attempting an answer because her innocent eyes distracted him and cranked his temperature up even more.

"I-I'm fine."

She frowned and he found the expression to be oddly cute. Juvia reached her hand up and placed it on his forehead like her had done earlier.

"Gray-sama is still very hot…" she said worriedly.

She rolled off him and sat up, thinking about what she should do. After a moment, she stared down at him and told him decisively, "Juvia will look after Gray-sama."

She quickly got out of the bed and he got a good look at her in her flimsy nightgown. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Poor Gray-sama," she whispered, "Don't worry, Juvia knows what to do, she will give you a sponge bath! Just like she did for herself!"

As Gray let out another loud groan at the mental images, Juvia hurried to get what she needed. She left him with a most difficult question. Should he tell her he's not actually sick?

He stared up at nothing and had an odd, smirking inducing thought.

_Juvia thinks I'm sick…Nobody likes to be told they're wrong so it would be _rude_ of me to tell her the truth now, wouldn't it?_

**AN: Yes, Gray, yes it would be**


End file.
